<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hi I’m back by topchop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585692">Hi I’m back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/topchop/pseuds/topchop'>topchop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Announcement - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/topchop/pseuds/topchop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I lived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hi I’m back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi.</p><p>So I didn’t mean to not post for a year, I only meant to not post for several months. See I accidentally lost the password to this account, but THEN I lost the password to my email to this account. Literally today I thought I’d try and guess my email password one more time, and here I am. I’m in.</p><p>So uh, while we’re here, drop any requests or questions about me?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>